What will they think
by Steph-Meister
Summary: Hailey Peterson has three cousins who all go to Durmstrung. She was expecting to get a Durmstrung letter when the day came she got a letter from Hogwarts. What will her cousins think? Will she make friends at Hogwarts? R
1. The Letter

A/N: This is my first fanfic so be nice, please R&R if you like it and I will keep adding chapters, I will try not to let ya'll wait too long for chapters.

**Chapter 1: The letter**

Hailey Peterson was one of those girls who didn't feel that the world cared about her. She not longer lived with her dad. Ever since her mom got custody she has been living in the light of her three cousins, all of which were wizards. Rafael, Ron, and Reese all were accepted to Durmstrung when they were eleven. Rafael, the oldest of the three boys, hated Hogwart students because he thought they were stuck up. Ron was a little more civilized and accepted Hogwart students to a degree. Reese loved Hailey and wouldn't be upset if she went to Hogwarts.

The three boys loved Hailey but knew the day would come when she got her letter to either Hogwarts or Durmstrung.

On Hailey's eleventh birthday, Hailey was in her room reading a book when her mom came into the room.

"Hailey dear, this is for you." said Hailey's mom, Veronica, handing Hailey a letter.

Hailey ripped open the envelope and read her acceptance letter to Hogwarts. She sighed, wondering what her cousins would say if they knew she was going to Hogwarts.

"What is wrong Hailey?" asked Veronica. "Nothing mom, its just, the letter, its from, Hogwarts."

"That's wonderful Hailey!" said Veronica as she walked out of the room with Hailey's list of supplies and headed off to Diagon Alley.

Hailey walked through her room, pacing, she knew she would have to tell her cousins soon enough. As she was thinking about Hogwarts an explosion sound came from her living room. Hailey ran downstairs wondering what was going on, when she stopped dead in from of the entrance to her living room....

She screamed but someone put their hand over her mouth.

"Dont scream Hailey, its just us!" said a voice that she recognized as Rafaels'.

"What? H-How did you get here?!" said Hailey in almost a scream.

"Keep is down will you! We used floo powder." said Reese.

"Why are you here though?" asked Hailey, now calming down.

"Can't we come to wish our little cousin a happy birthday! So where is it? Where is your letter from Durmstrung" asked Rafael in a If-Its-Hogwarts-Your-Dead kind of voice.

"I didn't get a letter from Durmstrung" Haileys' voice now trembling, handing over the letter.

"HOGWARTS!!!!," screamed Rafael, "but how, your not a hoggy wart your a durmstrung!"

"RAFAEL!" this time coming from Reese. "Calm down seriously its just a school!"

"Boys you need to come back home" said a head in the fire that looked alot like Haileys' aunt.

"Fine! We are coming. Hailey I cant even look at you right now!" said Rafael as he followed his brothers into the fire and dissapeared.

Hailey couldn't believe her cousin, she didn't know what to say but couldn't say anything since he was gone. She sat in front of the fire wanting to scream into it when her mom came home with tons of supplies and books for Hogwarts.

(A/N) This is my first fanfic and I just want ya'll to R&R and if I don't get a good response I probably wont keep it going. So R&R


	2. School Supplies

**Chapter 2: Hogwarts supplies**

After Haileys mom got home she set everything in the living room to be sorted.

"Hailey we have to go back to Diagon Alley. I forgot you needed to get a wand, so we will go back tomorrow morning" said Veronica in a monotone voice.

Hailey went through her new things looking at everything. She had many new books that were very nice, she also had a cauldren and potions. Then Hailey noticed a very interesting looking book. It was red, which felt like dragon skins, and had gold writing on the front, back, and spine of the book.

This interesting book had a unique name. _Harry Potter's life from birth to family to now_. Hailey curiously picked up the book and opened it up. The words seemed to be coming out of the book. She ran her hand along the words and then began to read.

_Harry Potter was born on July 31. _**Hailey skips some pages** _He-who-must-not-be-named killed his parents. _**Hailey skips ahead some more** _Harry Potter will be turning eleven this year and should be receiving his letter to either Durmstrung or Hogwarts. _**Hailey shut the book**

_Eleven this year...that means he will be in my year _**Thought Hailey** _unless he gets accepted to Durmstrung._

"Hailey dear! Please put your things up in your room" said Haileys' mom as Hailey began to get up and walk out of the room.

**Hailey picked up her things and took them all to her room. When she got there she threw her stuff onto her bed and then noticed another book.** _Hogwarts vs. Durmstrung _**She laughed and went back downstairs**.

"Hailey this is for you." said Veronica as she handed Hailey a long wrapped up gift.

"Thanks mom!" said Hailey but paused as you unwrapped the gift. "You want me to, sweep the floor??"

**Her mom laughed** "No dear you can fly on this broom. I suppose you will have to practice but maybe you will be good"

**That night Hailey layed down to sleep and dreamt about Hogwarts wondering if she will make friends or not.**

A/N: Please R&R and I will update soon.


	3. Diagon Alley

**Chapter 3- Diagon Alley**

The next morning Hailey woke up almost as excited as when she found out her cousin Rafael got accepted to Durmstrung.

_Flashback_

"Hailey dear, can you come into the kitchen, your cousins are here." said Haileys' mom.

"Coming mom," said the eight year old Hailey, "Hello Rafael, Reese, Ron." she said as she looked around the room.

As if that were their cues Reese and Ron were jumping up and down singing "He got into Durmstrung!!!"

"Congratulations Rafael!"

_End Flashback_

Hailey sighed and got dressed in her jeans and t-shirt. Then she went downstairs and saw her breakfast sitting on the table.

There was a note from her mom laying near her food. _"Sweetie, I had to go off to work this morning. I know I was going to take you to Diagon Alley to get your wand but maybe you can call your cousin Reese or Ron to go take you. Love you, mom."_

Hailey wondered why her mom was going to the bank on a Sunday when she was usually off of work. She got up and went to the phone and dialed **556-2442**. Her cousin Rafael answered.

"Hello?" the voice said.

"Hey Rafael, is Ron or Reese there?" said Hailey.

"Yes Reese is here HAILEY." said Rafael slamming the phone onto the table.

"Hailey? It's me Reese. What do you need?" asked Reese in a monotone voice.

"My mom was wondering if maybe you or Ron or both of you could take me to Diagon Alley today, so I can get a wand." said Hailey.

"Well me and Rafael were thinking about going into Diagon Alley today, and since Rafael is mad at you I suggest you go with Ron if he will take you. Let me go get him"

"Hey Hailey its Ron"

"Hey Ron can you take me to Diagon Alley today?"

"Sure thing Hailey. I will floo over to your house and then we can floo over to Diagon Alley." said Ron who sounded excited and then hung up the phone.

Hailey went up to her room and found 40 galleons sitting on her bed, and another note. _"Hailey, I want you to buy yourself something nice after you get your wand. Be relistic though since you already have a wonderful broom. Love awlays, mom."_

Hailey waited 10 minutes before Ron got to her house and then they flooed over to Diagon Alley.

She was amazed how many people were there. A boy with a tall giant-looking man, (A/N: She is seeing Harry and Hagrid) many witches and wizards, and so many other people were there. She got to talk to the boy for a minute or so because they were both in the wand shop together while Hagrid and Ron went off to another store together.

"Hi I am Hailey, Hailey Peterson." said Hailey with her hand extended.

"Hi Hailey, Im Harry, Harry Potter." said Harry shaking her hand.

"Hi Harry, do you know there is a book about you?" said Hailey but realized she shouldn't of said that.

"No, I didn't. That might be because I haven't know I was a wizard because I have lived with muggles." said Harry.

"Muggles??"

"Oh yeah, non-magic people. I just learned it myself." said Harry

"Well I should be going, would you like to come with me to find Hagrid and your friend Ron?" asked Harry.

"Sure I will go with-" but she paused as she said her cousin and Hagrid standing out side of the window. Each holding a cage with an owl in it.

"Wow they are so pretty" said Hailey.

"Harry, come on we need to go" said Hagrid.

"Nice meeting you Hailey, maybe we can find each other on the train." said Harry waving goodbye.

"Yea, I will look for you" said Hailey.

"Looks like you've got yourself a new friend Hailey." Said Ron grabbing her arm to go home.

A/N: Well this is a really long chapter so I hope you enjoyed it. R&R please.


	4. Hogwarts Express

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters except Hailey Peterson and Veronica (and anyone else you don't notice in Rowling's books)

**A/N: **Okay well you might of wondered if this is really a Romance story. Well I wasn't sure if it was going to be one so I decided to take off the little "romance" label since I got a review about it.

To **the counter**, I am sorry that you feel that there are too many romance stories but that does not mean I'm going to stop writing this story. I like it, so you can deal with the fact that it might not be up to your standards. If you do not enjoy this story, please go find another one to enjoy.

Onto Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Hogwarts Express**

Hailey awoke two weeks later to her mom packing all her things into her new trunk. Holly, her firey red owl, was just coming back from a night full of adventure. Hailey dressed and headed out the front door, into the car, heading for the train station.

"Hailey dear I want to tell you that I love you so much," said Hailey's mom before they got to the train.

"Mom why are you telling me this now? We aren't even at the train yet." said Hailey in a worried voice.

"I know but I have to go to well I have to go to work now." said Hailey's mom wondering if her daughter was going to get mad at her.

"Okay mom, I understand" said Hailey as she hugged her mom goodbye.

"Here is your ticket, you probably wont know how to get to the train but just find a wizard to help you." said Veronica, handing Hailey her train ticket.

"Good-bye mom." said Hailey.

Hailey looked at her ticket and then headed off the Platform 9 ¾.

Hailey looked around for a sign of the train, or even a wizard or witch. Then she spotted him. The boy who was in the wizard shop.

"Hiya Harry!" said Hailey pushing her cart over to Harry.

"Bye Hagrid! Oh hello Hailey." said Harry as he waved goodbye to Hagrid.

"Do you happen to know where the train is?" asked Hailey.

"No but maybe we can find someone who does." said Harry.

"Packed with muggles, always the same. Come along, this way." said a woman who was leading a pack of kids.

"Come on lets follow them." said Harry.

"You first Percy, go on now." said the woman as the boy ran straight through the brick wall. Harry and Hailey blinked, they looked around wondering where the boy went.

Next went two twins and then right before a small boy was going to push his cart, Harry let out a little noise to let them know they were there.

"Oh hello dears. Are you wondering how to get onto the platform? Oh its very easy my dears. Just run straight through the wall between platform 9 and 10. Its Rons' first time too." said the woman.

Harry ran straight through the wall, then Ron went through, last was Hailey who almost screamed as she ran at the wall but went right through it.

Hailey came out from the wall and looked at the freshly polished train. She looked up at the sign that said "Platform 9 ¾". Hailey felt as if she was in a new world full of wonderful people and things.

"Hailey, come on over here!" yelled Harry who was standing with the red-headed boy named Ron but then walked off seeming rather interested in the two twins.

"Hi, I'm Hailey Peterson" as she walked over to Ron and shook his hand.

"Hi I'm Ron Weasley!" said Ron a little too excited.

"Fred, George!" yelled Mrs. Weasley, "I told you not to put that hyper spell on your brother!"

Harry laughed at the twins and then walked onto the train.

"Well I guess I will catch up with you two later." said Harry as he walked onto the train.

Hailey soon stepped onto the train but looked back onto the platform wondering when she would be seeing her mom again. She walked down the hall looking for an empty compartment, or at least looking for Harry to sit with.

Hailey eventually found Harry in a compartment sitting alone.

"Hiya Harry!" said Hailey as she walked into the compartment.

"Hi Hailey"

After about seven minutes of talking, the compartment door opened again. Ron entered looking very dirty.

"There aren't any other compartments available, mind if I join you guys?" asked Ron looking very afraid.

"Sure come on in," said Harry.

"I'm Ron, Ron Weasley, if you didn't already know that."said Ron who then nodded his head towards Hailey.

"Hiya Ron!" said Hailey smiling.

"Hey Ron. I'm Harry, Harry Potter" said Harry.

"Harry PPPotter?" said Ron now sounding like Professor Quirell.

"Yes." said Harry.

Hailey laughed at the starstruck Ron and the oblivious Harry.

_This is going to be a interesting year with these two. _Thought Hailey.

A/N: R&R please! Hope you enjoyed.


	5. Sorting

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or any other character you recognize. JK Rowling does.

**Chapter 5: The Sorting**

Having friends and going to a new school was always Haileys' dream. Now that her dream was almost fulfilled she wondered if it was truly what she wanted.

Ron, Harry and Hailey were sitting in the compartment when the door opened for the second time. A girl with bushy brown hair walked in and asked if they had seen a toad named trevor.

Since they hadn't, the girl introduced herself as Hermione Granger and then left.

Hailey had never loved toads, she felt they disgraced our world. Although now she was in a new world and maybe toads were good here but then why didn't Hagrid or Ron, Hailey's cousin, buy them toads instead of owls.

"Hailey!" yelled Ron.

"What!?" said Hailey who must have been daydreaming for a few minutes.

"We asked if you wanted to go and change in the girls bathroom so we can change into our robes in here." said Harry who was rummaging through his trunk.

"Oh, yes that would be fine." said Hailey who now had stood up to leave the room with her things.

_While Hailey is gone_

"Do you like her?" asked Ron.

"Shes alright. Did you like that Hermione girl?" asked Harry.

"No, what gave you that idea?" asked Ron.

"I meant as a friend." said Harry who was now dressed in his school robes.

"Oh, well I don't think Hailey really likes Hermione nor do I think Hailey likes us. She barely talked to us the whole trip over here." said Ron after slipping on his robes.

"Maybe she is just nervous." suggested Harry.

"Maybe she doesn't like us." said Ron.

"Who doesn't like who?" asked Hailey as she peered into the door to make sure they were dressed.

"Noone we were just talking about the fact that Ron might like this girl we met earlier." said Harry trying to convince both himself and Hailey.

"You mean that Hermione girl?" asked Hailey.

"No!" screamed Ron.

Hailey laughed as the train came to a slow stop. They all got out a train to the voice of a tall, loud man.

"First years! This way first years!" yelled Hagrid trying to get the attention of the first years.

"Hiya Hagrid" said Harry who got into a boat with Ron and Hermione. Hailey saw Ron and Hermione sitting together and how he blushed. She knew he liked her.

Hailey got into the boat that was right near Harrys'. She looked over at Harry and wondered if she liked him as more than a friend. She felt herself dazing off again and then regained her mental vision and looked up at the castle.

Soon they were getting out of the boats and walking up to the school. Then an old, strict looking person, possibly a professor came up to the new students.

"Good evening. I am Professor McGonagall." said the professor.

"Soon you will enter through these doors to be sorted, I will be back in a few moments" said Professor McGonagall.

A few minutes later Professor McGonagall came back into the room and led the first years through the doors into a humongous room full of students. At the front of the room were many other professors and a stool with a strange looking hat on it.

"When I call your name please come up the stairs and sit down on the stool." said Professor McGonagall.

"Hermione Granger"

Hermione took a great gulp and walked up the steps to the stool and sat down. Professor McGonagall put the hat on her head and it yelled out "Gryffindor".

Hailey heard Ron say "wicked"

"Hailey Peterson"

Hailey walked up the stool frightened, hoping she wouldn't get with Hermione. She sat down and the hat yelled out "Gryffindor".

Harry and Ron were both sorted into Gryffindor. A young looking boy with what looked like gelled down blonde hair was sorted into Slytherin. Many other students were sorted into either Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff.

After the long and great feast Hailey and the rest of her friends went up to Gryffindor tower and went to sleep.

Maybe Hailey wont be so lonley after all.

A/N: Please R&R.


End file.
